


Turning Pages

by paladingrayson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladingrayson/pseuds/paladingrayson
Summary: A mysterious boy and a curious one makes for quite an adventure. What happens when Keith throws away his notebook and Lance goes head first into the trash can. He can't be doing anything that bad by reading Keith's diary. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

 

     It's a normal day for Lance. Nice baseball tee, nice jeans, and nice converse. Flawless face, shining eyes, and luxuriant hair. He's a total package but no girls give him a chance. Probably because of his best friends Hunk and Pidge. They always make fun of him for his skin care routine and other things among it. Doesn't matter though; Lance knows he likes girls. Especially this one girl Allura. She is probably one of the most beautiful girls Lance has ever seen. She has long fluffy white hair and warm chocolaty skin. Ooo, don't even get Lance started on her eyes. They're a bright blue and have light pink tones hidden in them. Lance has never seen anyone with that eye color before; he thinks she is so completely unique and special. Too bad she has a boyfriend. Just like every normal day he spends a lot of his time thinking about Allura. Speaking of normal days, it's lunch time and team Punk is back at it again. 

     "So Lance, get any new proactive products?" Pidge teases. She swirls her potato mash with a fork as she waits for Lance's response. "I've told you this a million times! Proactive is too rough on the skin. I make my own homemade scrubs and washes," Lance says flailing his arms to express his point. Hunk chuckles to himself. "Pidge be nice. Plus I bet he spends all his free time making sure his skin is flawless," Hunk pauses to laugh,"Lance buddy why don't you just come to terms with your sexuality?" Lance grunts. "It's called metrosexual Hunk," Lance says crossing his arms. "Whatever you have to tell yourself buddy," Hunk says and laughs with Pidge. "I've always liked girls. Give me one example of a guy I've ever liked," Lance says. Hunk and Pidge look at each other and back to Lance. "Keith," they say together. "Keith?!" Lance shouts. "Really? You guys are better than this. As if I'd date emo boy over there," Lance says side glancing the corner of the cafeteria. 

     In the corner of the cafeteria is an empty table except for one boy. He had long black hair and mainly wore jackets, black jeans, and combat boots. He is always writing in a notebook or listening to music. His name? Keith Kogane. No one really knows much about him and no one would try to talk to him. He's kind of a jerk and he just glares and growls at people if they come near him. Lance has always wondered what Keith writes. Which is probably why Pidge and Hunk tease him about liking Keith. He isn't a bad looking guy but Lance doesn't know anything about him. Oh and Lance likes girls. 

     "Lance? Lance!" Hunk yells at Lance waving his hand in his face. "Huh?" Lance turns away from Keith's loner corner. Pidge smirks at him. "You just zoned looking at Keith. You sure you'd never date him?" She asks. Lance glares at Pidge. "I like girls!" He says loudly and slamming his hands on the table. Hunk and Pidge laugh at his antics. Lance is always so dramatic.

      _Bing! Bing! Bing!_

     "Ah, that's the bell. See yah later buddy," Hunk says quickly getting up from the lunch table and swiping all three of their trays on his way. Pidge quickly follows behind. Lance sighs and turns his head back to the corner. He watches as Keith side steps out from the table and walks for the garbage. Keith drops the notebook into the garbage and then clicks up the volume on his music. Lance has seen him do this plenty of times. Once he's done with a journal he chucks it. Lance has always wanted to see what it is. Maybe it's just a study notebook thing? Why else would Keith throw them away when he is done with them? Oh no. He's going to be late at this point if he doesn't get moving.

     As Lance starts practically jogging to class he can't stop thinking about what Keith could be writing. Keith has always been a loner. What if it's some sort of diary? Maybe he could talk to Keith? The guy does seem cool besides the constant jerk attitude. He doesn't have a bad sense of style and Lance has seen him ride a motorcycle to and from school. Not to mention Keith is kind of a beast when it comes to athletics. Plus the guy could use some friends. 

     Lance isn't nosy. He just likes to know things. No, no, not because he's a drama king but because he loves being there for people. Despite people never being there for him. Helping gives him a reason to be here. It makes him feel better. Nothing is more satisfying than helping someone through a rough patch and they finally make through it because of you. This is exactly why Lance has to get to that trash can before the end of the day. 

     The rest of the day Lance spends his time thinking about how he can get to the garbage in the fastest way possible. He could have dealt with getting a tardy and just grabbed the book right away but noooo. Last class of the day for Lance was biology. Which is very convenient. Bio is on first level and happens to be the hallway that connects to the lunch room. All Lance has to do is be on the edge of his seat and get out the door first. Then he wouldn't have to worry about getting caught up in the hustle of the end of the school day. 5 minutes. 4 minutes. 3 minutes. 2 minutes. 1 minute. 30 seconds. 10. Seconds. 5 seconds. Won't it just ring already!?

_Bing! Bing! Bing!_

     Go time. Lance quickly sweeps all his papers and pencil into his bag and zips it up. He chucks it over his shoulder and head for the door. Rookie mistake Lance made when exiting the classroom. He didn't look to see if anyone was coming. Lance was struck down by a random beefy kid. Lance grunted as he hit the ground hard and expectantly. A couple of kids laugh and a couple give him a sympathetic smile. Lance pushes himself off the ground and starts towards the lunch room. He finally makes it after a couple more jostles. Now to reach for the notebook.

     The can didn't have much in it besides the notebook, a half full coffee cup, and a bunch of papers. Lance reached down as far as he could but he was an inch short of getting it out. Lance leans over the trash can and puts most of his weight on his waist as he reaches for the book again. Almost got it. Suddenly the trash can falls out from beneath him and Lance goes down with it screaming; his upper half inside of the trash can when it lands. The notebook falls from the bottom and into Lances hands. Only a minor portion of the pages were stained with coffee. Lance shuffled out of the can and brushed himself off. Lance tucked the notebook into his bag and headed on his way to his car.

     Lance's home is usually pretty hectic. With his big family he doesn't get much quiet or alone time. This year wasn't as bad though. His older brothers and sister had gone off to college. Leaving his sister Rachel and his mom the only ones to bug him. Occasionally everyone would come over but today was not going to be one of those days. He'd have the rest of the day to examine that notebook. Lance double stepped up the stairs to his room. he slung his bag off his shoulder and to the side of the bed. He pulled out the notebook and dusted it off with his finger. Time to crack this baby open.

     The whole notebook was filled with writing in red pen. From left to right covered. The hand writing was readable but the red made it hard to look at.  Lance filled through the pages. It seemed like a diary. No way, the brooding Keith actually wrote about his feelings? This was cool but also really dangerous. Well might as well read. That is why he trash dived for it. "Okay. Page one," Lance says aloud to himself and starts to read.

_This is probably the fifth notebook or something? I can't believe I'm actually following through with what Shiro wanted me to do. At least he isn't making me keep these stupid things. It has been really lonely without Shiro and Adam. I'm so thankful for him taking me in and given me a place to stay while I could get somewhere of my own. I'm sure he is happy that he and Adam are in their own place. Now they don't have to be quiet while fucking. Not that they were anyway.  Now it's just Kosmo and I in this small ass apartment. He is a good dog. Ugh, everything is so fucking boring. Shiro and Adam were my only friends and basically my brothers. The only thing that entertains me anymore is working out or riding my bike around at night. Maybe if I wasn't so fucked up I could actually make friends instead of instinctively growling at people. I mean who the hell does that. It's fucking weird. Maybe if my mom didn't leave I wouldn't push people away. Or if my dad didn't die I could have had a somewhat normal life. The world is lonely. How do people even get friends in the first place? I see people everyday being loud and obnoxious but people still seem to have joy from their stupid shit. Speaking of obnoxious. That guy was staring at me again. I'm some animal in a glass cage at zoo as much as others would think I am. He just stares. I don't even know him. His blue eyes are piercing. Is he even aware that he is doing that shit? I have half the mind to get up and punch him but... I won't. I don't know why I won't. Everything is so stupid. This is stupid. Fuck this stupid notebook I'm just going to the gym._

    Woah. Lance barely got through the first page. That's a lot of information to take in. Keith is an orphan? He was taken in my that hunk of man Shiro? Shiro and Adam were dating? Those two were basically the whole entire school's idols. Was that guy with the blue eyes him? Was Keith talking about him? There was so much going on with so little explanation. He had to read more. Onto the next page.

_Another boring day. The guy was staring again too. Am I really that much of a freak? I decided to try and find out his name by walking by his table and eavesdropping on his conversation but the only names I got were of his friends. Pidge and Hunk? Weird names. I got a better look at him though. He is kinda pretty. Fuck that. He is pretty. Really pretty. I can't go falling for people though. He'd never like me. Especially if he knew anything about me. Plus I hear him shout I like girls every seven seconds. I wouldn't have a chance. Shiro and Adam are lucky. Both gay as hell like me except they can actually socialize and make friends. If only I knew his name. It'd make getting through those fantasies easier. I can't believe I just fucking wrote that. Maybe that guy is staring at me with some sort of power just to fuck me up. I wish he would stop. I think I want him to stop._

Lance's face flushed red. He felt heat rising through him and to his face and ears. Keith is also gay? He was talking about him? Plus he likes him? Fantasies? Lance slammed the notebook shut and shoved it into his side table's drawer. Lance dragged his hands over his face and groaned. What the hell. He didn't expect this type of thing from Keith. The loner. Keith probably wouldn't like that title. Lance took in a deep breath. Those two pages were a lot to process and get through his mind. Lance lay there for a bit longer before finally giving in and ready more pages.

     Most pages were about Lance. How he figured out his name, commenting on his personality, and describing some of those "fantasies." Lance could barely handle the last kind without taking a breather or giving a second to let the fact that Keith had wet dreams about him sink in. Other pages talked about the gym, Shiro and Adam, or his dog Kosmo. Kosmo was a mostly black and grey malamute. A big dog but his personality seemed to be more kind than anything. Lance learned so much about Keith in an hour than he had in the years he has been aware of him.

"Lance! Baja tu culo aquí!" A women yelled from downstairs. "Coming mama!" Lance yelled back to his mom. He didn't even realize how much time had slipped while reading Keith's journal. It was already dinner time. Lance shoved the notebook back into his side drawer and headed down stairs. He was quiet for most of dinner instead of his usual talkative self. He needed some time to process all of that. All of it.


	2. Chapter 2

     Lance has been reading pages and pages of this book for the past few days. Rereading and turning pages over and over again. He has avoided one page though. The last one. He doesn't want it to end. He learned so much about Keith. Some things he wishes he hadn't read. These past few days have been a roller coaster. Between the emotional wreck he has been reading about Keith's past and current depression to being flustered from reading fully fleshed out depictions of Keith dreaming of them doing some not to PG things. When reading some of those more spiced pages Lance gets confused. He thought he liked girls but reading about Keith in that way had awoken something in him. 

     It's now Saturday and he has been debating reading the last page for an hour now. Once he finishes this would he have to confront Keith? He definitely wants to try and be friends with him. Maybe more? Lance blushed and covered his face at the thought. This was all so new to him. Lance took in a deep breath. He can do this. 

_Last page of this thing. I guess writing in these makes me feel better. Shiro stopped by last night. He brought over dinner and I talked to him about college. It sounds really nice. No stupid dramas. Shiro went on for too long about how Adam and he had so much alone time. Are you kidding me. Lance is staring again. Nope he looked away. Wait he is looking again. This is bullshit. Why won't he just talk to me or something? I hate him just staring at me like that. I'm almost out of room and the bell just rang. Well time for last words. Fuck you notebook and fuck you Lance for looking at me like I'm an alien._

      Well that settles it then. He is going to talk to Keith. Soon too. Well not talk talk to him more like say hi and stuff not I read your journal and know almost everything about you kind of talk. That probably wouldn’t go well. 

     Lance reread a couple of more times. After all he had nothing better to do for the rest of the weekend. He was still confused though. From reading about Keith and his sexuality it had mad him realized his friends teasing might not be entirely wrong. He still liked girls but reading about Keith and thinking about him this much, he might like him too. Granted he has only read about him. Keith could still be a bit different from the one in the writing.

\---

     Lance doesn't have many classes with Keith this year. Any actually. They only have the same lunch period. Which is why Lance can't mess this up. He only has a little time and knowing Keith, no reading about Keith, he probably won't give him a second chance if he says something that makes him mad. Lance took a deep breath as he entered the lunch room and looked around. Keith was there. Lance took in a breath and then headed for the loner's corner. Keith was busy writing away in a new notebook and didn't notice Lance until he sat down in the seat next to him. Keith quickly shut the notebook and looked at Lance with annoyance. "Can I help you?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows and taking out one of his earbuds. "The names Lance," Lance shot finger guns at Keith and then continued, "I see you sit alone everyday. Do you want to come sit with me and some of my friends?" Lance asked. Keith slightly shifts his back, "And why would I want to do that?" he says. "Uh, why not?" Lance spoke back unsure of what to say.

     Keith just stared at Lance for while. It was making him a little uneasy. Maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew. Keith's eyes scanned Lance and Lance focused on them. That's weird. Lance had always thought Keith had very dark brown, almost black, eyes but they weren't brown at all. They were a very dark purplely-grey. It was more of a blue purple than a red purple. They were really pretty. Way prettier than Allura's eyes. Oh no.

     "Fine, I'll come sit at your table I guess," Keith finally said and got up ready to follow Lance. Success! "Right this way," Lance stood up and gestured to the table as he started to walk. He earned a chuckle from Keith with his theatrics. Lance was surprised he got this far. Lance sat down at the table and Keith sat one seat apart from him. Pidge and Hunk looked to Lance, then Keith, then each other. "uh, Hey," Pidge said with a mouthful of food and waved her fork at Keith. Hunk waved at him with his fork as well. After a moment of awkward silence Hunk spoke. "So what brings yah to the table buddy?" Hunk asked. "Lance asked me to sit over here," Keith said plainly. "Oh Lance asked you, huh," Pidge said and smirk at Lance. Lance glared back at her. "Yeh, that is what I said," Keith said back clearly irritated. This might have been a bad idea.

     The rest of the hour was tense and awkward. By the end it wasn't as much but they were all stiff around each other. Lance invited Keith to sit again tomorrow and he nodded in response. The rest of the day was uneventful and it was finally time to get back home. Lance twirled his keys around his finger as he walked to the back parking lot. Suddenly the keys were snatched from his finger and he saw long wavy brown hair woosh past him. "Rachel?! What the quiznak?" He yelled after his sister. "Going to a friends house! Catch a ride with one of your friends or something!" She jogged backwards as she yelled at him. She waved as she pushed open the door with her back and the ran out to the car. "Are you fucking kidding me," Lance sighed. "You can catch a ride with me," A familiar voice spoke from behind him. It was Keith. 

     Lance spun around to see him. He had a red helmet under his arm and he looked at Lance with no expression. "Don't you ride a motorcycle though?" Lance asked pointing to the helmet. "Don't worry you'll fit and I've got an extra helmet," He said starting to walk to the doors. "So, you coming or not?" Keith asked as he walked away. "Uh, yeah wait up!" Lance called after him. Lance followed Keith out to his motorcycle and watched as Keith opened up the back for a helmet. Keith bent over the motorcycle to get around some stuff an to the helmet. His black jeans clung to him and Lance just stared. Lance bit down on his lower lip as he watched Keith. Keith got the helmet out of the back and closed it. Lance quickly adverted his eyes as Keith turned around. Keith gave a knowing smirk and shoved the blue helmet into Lance's chest. Keith straddled himself onto the bike and waited for Lance to get behind him. 

     Lance got behind him and was awkwardly stiff because of how close the two of them were. "Where do you live?" Keith asked getting situated and pushing up again Lance. "Varadero street," He said trying to keep his voice calm and Keith kept rubbing against him as he moved. Lance put on the helmet and fastened it. Not going to lie it felt pretty cool. "Alright hold on tight," Keith said as he started up the engine. Lance hesitantly wrapped his arms around Keith. "How fast exactly do you go? This is my first time on a bike and you know I just want to be prepared," Lance said rambling on. "Shut up and trust me," Keith smirked. "Excuse me? How dare you tell me to shut up-AAAAA HOLY CROW KEITH WHAT THE FUCK," Lance was cut off by Keith hit the gas. Lance clung to Keith tightly and burried his head behind him. He could hear Keith laughing at him and could feel the vibration of it as he clung to him.

     Eventually Lance looked up from behind Keith's shoulder but he was still holding on to him as tightly as he was before. It was so weird to be going so fast but not have much protection around you as you do. Keith took a hard turn and Lance squeaked. The turn took them into a part of town Lance didn't recognize. "Where are we?" Lance yelled up to Keith. "Short cut," Keith replied curtly. "Wait, is that a ramp?!?" Lance yelled panicking. "Yup," Keith said as he speed up. Lance yelped as they went into the air and then landed hard onto the other side. At least Keith wasn't lying when he said short cut because they were on Varadero street now. Lance pointed to his house and Keith stopped his bike in front.

     Lance slowly got off of the bike and so did Keith so he could put the helmet back. "Thanks for the ride. Even if it scared the shit out of me," Lance said as he backed up onto the sidewalk. "Anytime," Keith said and lowered his gaze and then shot his eyes back up to Lance's eyes, "Sharpshooter." Lance raised an eyebrow. Where did that nickname come from. Lance looked down. Oh. Lance's face was instantly a whole other shade. He looked up but Keith had already started off again on his bike. Fuck, this is so embarrassing. Lance shuffled into the house and to his room. 

     He flopped onto the bed uncomfortably. Ugh, what would Keith think of him now? Probably that he is disgusting.  Well he had to get rid of it someway. 

\---

     It was the next day at lunch and instead of Keith sitting a seat apart from Lance he had moved to the one right next to him. Hunk and Pidge did their usual side glances and all that too. Lance still felt a little embarrassed after what happened with him and Keith yesterday. Luckily here come Pidge and Hunk to distract him from his thoughts. "Hey Lance look it's Allura you big fat crush and her boyfriend," Pidge whispered enough for the table to hear. "Shut up!" Lance yelled at her as Allura walked by with Lotor.  Lotor isn't a bad guy but Lance personally didn't like him. He was a bit possessive. They were the it couple. Whatever happened between them everyone would know. Destined to win prom and homecoming events every year. At least Allura was happy with him. Lance still liked Allura but after this past week his feelings weren't as strong for her. Instead they were getting stronger for a certain raven haired boy sitting next to him. 

     Lance saw as Keith sank in his seat a  bit when Pidge mentioned Lance having a crush on Allura. He definitely stilled liked him. A feeling of dread suddenly hit Lance. He would have to tell Keith about reading his journal at some point. Have to tell him he knew almost everything about him. That he knew how he felt about Lance. It was finally dawning on him how much of a privacy invade it was. Lance sunk in his seat after that thought. 

     "Oh c'mon Lance almost everyone knows about how much you like her," Pidge continued. "Knock it off," Lance almost growled. "Woah, Woah, everyone take a deep breath and let's change the subject okay," Hunk said trying to calm mainly Lance down. "How about this Friday's upcoming football game? Keith of you coming because I need to know how much food to bring," Hunk said cheerily. "I guess I could tag along with you guys," Keith said with a small smile. "Awesome!" Hunk said swiping up their trays seconds before the bell rang for the end of the lunch period. 

     End of the day again and Rachel stole his keys again. Lance waited until he saw Keith walking down the hallway. "H-hey Keith! Can I catch a ride with you again? My sister stole the keys, again," Lance said walking up to Keith. He was a little nervous to ride with Keith again. Not because of his crazy driving but because of what happened in his pants. "Sure, sharpshooter," Keith said with a smirk. Oh god. That's gonna stick to him forever isn't it.


End file.
